


Sneaky

by GoodbyeBlueMonday



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Matchmaking, POV Elim Garak, Pre-Slash, post-S3E21 The Die is Cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlueMonday/pseuds/GoodbyeBlueMonday
Summary: Odo has discovered some *interesting* intel on Garak and his relationship with the station's doctor. Luckily, Garak has done some of his own information-gathering, and knows just what to say to turn the tables...
Relationships: Elim Garak & Odo, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Sneaky

Even when he wasn't transforming, Odo was always the master of stealth as he snuck his way into Garak's Clothiers. Garak was just finishing hemming Lieutenant Dax's new dress when he felt a presence behind him. He spun around and there he was.

"Evening, Constable. What brings you to my shop tonight?" He knew it couldn't be for anything clothes-related, as Odo could transform himself to wear whatever he wanted.

Unless he was buying for someone else….?

"Hello, Garak. I received the most alarming intel on your nocturnal activities, and I came in to discuss my discovery with you."

"Nocturnal activities?" Garak had been the picture of saintliness ever since he and Odo had come back from their adventure in the Gamma Quadrant. He had no idea what the constable could mean.

"You seem to spend a great deal of time going in and out of Dr. Bashir's quarters at night. I was curious what you could possibly want with him."

Garak sighed. Ah, _those_ kinds of nocturnal activities. Garak felt a shiver creep up his spine. He and Julian had chosen to keep their affair somewhat clandestine, and he thought he had succeeded—with them coming and going at odd hours when few would be awake—but he had apparently underestimated the constable. Or whomever was spying for him.

Luckily, Garak knew how to deal with this. First step: Deny, deny, deny.

"I don't know what you could _possibly_ mean, Constable."

Odo rolled his eyes. "First of all, Garak, you and I have had breakfast the past few weeks. I think we're on more casual terms than this."

"Ah yes." Garak said, his uneasy feeling increasing. "Odo." A deft move, to try to draw a confession out from him by putting them on more familiar territory. Garak had indeed had a couple of breakfasts with the constable recently, but still felt that he didn't truly know him—even while holding tight to his dearest secret—and was still on edge around him when the constable was in interrogation mode.

"Second, I saw you myself sneak into Dr. Bashir's quarters at 0100 hours last night, and around the same time the previous night."

Ah, so much for an "informant." "Disguised as a wall decoration again, Odo?"

"Something of that nature." Odo said as he reeled on Garak. "I'd just like to know what you could possibly want with the doctor at such odd hours."

Garak chuckled a bit. Time to switch gears: confess, but in a way that makes the hearer feel ridiculous. "Surely you can use your imagination, Odo. What _could_ someone possibly be doing, sneaking out of another person's quarters past the midnight hour? Especially someone they argue with so spiritedly as I do with Dr. Bashir?" Odo had been on the station since it had been named Terok Nor; he had to know something of Cardassian courtship.

It worked. Odo looked away, slightly sheepish, like he didn't want to know more. "I just have to check, with you. You're always up to something… suspicious."

"Am I, though, Constable?" Garak widened his grin. "Is what I do with Dr. Bashir that different from what you wish to do with the bartender?"

Now Odo looked taken aback. Yes, Garak had him. "W-what—what are you insinuating…"

"Nothing, except that I am very observant when I take my glasses of kanar in Quark's." He stepped closer to the constable. "Maybe it is the Cardassian in me, but there just seems to be an edge of… _something_ , watching you two argue. You both _must_ know how you two come off."

"I can't believe—wait, us _two_?"

"Really, you haven't seen how Quark looks at you? Heard the tone of his voice?" Garak leaned in closer, whispering into the constable's ear and softening his tone. "Yes, I'm quite certain that he returns your feelings."

At some point, this conversation had changed from Garak turning the tables on Odo, to good-natured advice between friends. Garak wasn't sure when, but anything that would get Odo off his back about his affair with Julian was good enough for him.

Besides, he was starting to develop a fondness for the Changeling, even if it still mixed with the need to remain on his guard. He did sincerely want to see him succeed in whatever was going on between him and the Ferengi.

Meanwhile, Odo was speechless, gaping at Garak.

"How about I make you a deal," Garak slurred as he stepped back. "You keep what you know about Julian and me under wraps, and I'll…" He paused, pretending to consider. "I'll give you some advice about how to tell Quark how you feel about him."

Odo unfroze, stammering. "I take umbrage at this. You still don't know anything about me and Quark…"

"My friend, the entire station knows. And certainly, you'd expect that a _simple tailor_ would pick up on station gossip?"

Odo, of course, knew about Garak's true profession. He didn't say anything, but he did start to hang his head in resignation.

Garak had won. "Now, why don't we go into the back room and discuss this further. I promise you, I am the _soul_ of discretion."


End file.
